


His Reflection

by TheoKingKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epic Poetry, Mirrors, Other, Reflection, Self-Hatred, Sherlock Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKingKitty/pseuds/TheoKingKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was never difficult to look in the mirror <br/>To meet his own eyes <br/>But tonight it was" </p>
<p>Sherlock is having troubles with looking at his reflection. As if he can't bear to look at his emotions and who he really is. <br/>An epic poem I wrote in a few minutes. Thank you for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few minutes so I'm not sure how it turned out...Thank you for reading.

He never had trouble looking in the mirror   
No one really does   
People are so vain these   
Days so looking into a mirror is  
A daily process to remind yourself how   
Good you believe you look   
Everything was transport in his mind   
So the mirror was just a way to see  
If he at least looked at least decent enough   
To be around people

It was never difficult to look in the mirror   
To meet his own eyes   
But tonight it was   
Tonight he couldn't even look at his feet   
He tried though   
Thinking it was just stupid   
How he was just being emotional   
And that he was fine   
Nothing was wrong   
When he meant his eyes he couldn't help   
But look away again   
He didn't want to look at how   
Tired he looked...  
How lonely he looked....  
He didn't even want to think about how he looked   
And how he didn't look like himself   
He could see all his emotions flash on his   
face and he   
Didn't want to 

He quickly covered up the mirror   
And decided to keep it that way   
When ever he had to check his reflection   
He never meant his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there's any errors that you came across. Your notes are always welcomed so that I can improve. Thank you for reading.


End file.
